Mirror Mirror
by pexiepie
Summary: England finds a magic mirror and decides to show it off to the other nations.


America rapidly tapped the arm of England's couch, as he waited for the man to show him this oh so big surprise. Sitting in the room with him was Canada, France, Japan, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Russia, and China. America was surprised to see both France and Russia at the English man's home. France for obvious reasons and Russia well for obvious reasons. Though whatever England wanted to show threw out all his bitter rivalry and common sense.

England finally arrived pushing in an old wooden dolly that carried a large oval shaped object covered in an old white tarp that was littered with pale old yellow stains. England rolled the

"Gentlemen you may wonder why I brought you here today." said England, looking around the room with his fellow nation.

"Oui l'Angletrre I believe we are all I wondering the same thing." injected France, looking up with a bit of amusement.

"Yes, well when I was cleaning out my attic I found something I haven't used, since I was a young lad."

"Ugh it's going to be your stupid magic shit isn't it!" groaned Gilbert loudly, reaching for another beer getting prepared for the bullshit he was about to hear.

"Oh bugger off!" snapped England, "Anyway I present to you gentlemen, a magic mirror!" exclaimed England pulls off the old white tarp revealing a large pristine mirror with golden framing. The glass and frame both looked as if it just came out of the factory being spotless and void of any imperfections.

"A mirror" stated Russia looking anything, but amused. "You brought me all the way from my home to show me a mirror."

"A magic mirror!"

"Well I have wasted enough of my time here." said China getting up from the arm chair.

"No, it really works!" exclaimed England looking a bit peeved that no one is taking him seriously. "All you have to say mirror mirror and ask it a question."

"All right, all right England I'll try your magic mirror." joked Alfred, barely able to keep a calm composure. Like come on a magic mirror, yeah right. Trying to control his laughter Alfred looked at the pristine clean mirror. "Mirror mirror, what is the meaning of life?"

The mirror remained the way it was reflecting America's reflection.

"Wait America is the meaning of life!?" questioned Italy, as Germany just put his face to his hands.

"Well what you know it does work!" laughed Alfred going back to his seat next to Canada.

"You didn't ask it a proper question." said Arthur unamused by the two obnoxious laughs from America and Prussia. "You have to ask it something you can see."

"Sure it does Opium." said China sarcastically

"It's true!"

"Alright let me try!" exclaimed Prussia jumping and walking towards the mirror. "Mirror mirror, what is Hungary doing right now?"

Prussia laughed knowing that this stupid mirror could never work.

Though before the nation's eyes the mirror began to have dark grey smoke appear within in it, and swirl around the glass covering the glass obscuring their shocked reflections. As soon as it happened the clouds vanished revealing Hungary in her bathroom running her hands in her bath tub.

"W-what the fuck..." whispered America as he looked at the phenomenon before him.

"Oh mon dieu," said France not believing his eyes. "That's Hungary!"

"Ha, you believe me now." smirked England marveling in the others shocked expressions.

"I am so sorry for doubting and thinking we needed to put you in an asylum." said Canada dumbfounded

"Well I am glad you acknowledged- wait did you say asylum?" asked England, large eyebrows knitting together.

"Just something we mentioned once or twice before," responded America moving closer to Prussia who was still gapping at the mirror.

"Once or twice!" yelled England.

"l'Angletrre there is a magic mirror in front of us and you want to discuss this now?" asked France

"But, but oh never mind." huffed England, just glad that they actually believe in his magic for once.

"W-wait what is Hungary-chan doing!?" inquired Japan, blushing madly.

Hungary slowly took off her pants revealing and her shirt followed right after.

"Oh hell yeah!" shouted Prussia with joy, "We're about to get us a Hungarian strip show!"

Just when Hungary reached to go remove her bra the mirror was once again consumed in the grey smoke and was back to its original flawless state. Much to the relief of Japan, but to the pain Prussia.

"Thank goodness," said Japan happily, "I wouldn't want to intrude on Hungary-chan."

"No!" bellowed Prussia beating on the mirror to let him see those Hungarian knockers. "I want to see those big soft boobs don't leave me like this!"

"Bruder please this is embarrassing." groaned Germany, as he watched his older brother, the very brother who taught him to never show weakness, crying on the floor over a pair of boobs.

"When was the last time you've done it with Hungary mon ami?" asked France

"Too long!" cried Prussia, "Too long!" Prussia ran into the loving embrace of his friend who just petted the distraught albino. If anyone was to walk into the room and saw them it would look like they were long lost lovers.

"Well now," said England ignoring the dramatic wails of the Prussian, "whose next?"

"Me!" exclaimed Italy

"No, no I get to ask the mirror again!" demanded Prussia, pushing himself off of France. "I need to see those boobies!"

"I am sorry Prussia" said England, "but the mirror will not let you ask it a question until everyone in its reflection."

"But that's everybody!"

"Oh I guess you just have to wait then."

Prussia defeated returned to his seat next to Germany who gave the man a disapproving look.

"Can I still ask my question?" asked Italy

"Sure go ahead." replied England stepping aside to let Italy be in full view of the mirror.

"Pst, hey Italy!" called Prussia getting the attention of the Italian. "Ask to see those Hungarian knockers."

"Bruder!"

"Please I don't want to see Hungary-chan's most private parts!"

"Ve- I rather not." stated Italy oblivious to the crestfallen expression of the albino. "Mirror mirror, what happens to all my special pasta sauce?"

"Really that's what you are asking?" questioned America.

"Si, every time I make my special pasta, I always have enough sauce to put in a large jar to use for latter. Though lately my sauce jars have been going missing." frowned Italy, "I work really hard making the sauce usually taking me all day and I want to know who the culprit!"

"What are you going to do when you find the culprit?" asked Canada

"Oh that's easy I'm going to have Germany beat them up for me!"

"What!" exclaimed Germany looking at Italy with bewilderment.

"Well you are really big and sometimes scary, I am sure if you beat up the culprits they would think twice eating my sauce again." beamed Italy.

"I don't think-"

"If you do what did last night can become a regular thing." interrupted Italy. Germany looked at Italy for a long while before he gave a curt nod of approval.

Italy turned to the mirror ready to see the people who ate his special sauce, and have Germany later teach them a lesson!

"Now Italy do you really want to do this!?" asked England nervously, jumping in front of the mirror.

"l'Italie do you really need to see this!?" emphasized France, looking just as nervous as England.

Pushing England out of his way Italy looked upon the mirror when the same grey smoke before appeared swirled covering the glass and soon showing the Italian house.

* * *

All is quite in Italy's house until one of the windows opens loudly. Climbing through the window is none other than England and France themselves. The two look around the house until England begins frantically pointing at something. France leaves from the glass view to retrieve what ever England pointed towards. England walked over to a nearby corner table which held a picture of Germany, Italy, and Japan together.

England takes the photo and retrieves a black sharpie from his pocket. The English man begins to draw mustaches and glasses on the trio. France returns back into with the very large of Italy's special sauce. England shows France the photo he drew over and the two hoot in laughter together.

The two open the jar and stick their unwashed hands in. They bring the sauce to their mouths moaning around the wonderful sauce, ignoring the excess sauce dripping on the table. France checks his watch and signals that the two have to leave. Wiping their hands on the table cloth France and England take the sauce and obit with them exiting out of the home leaving the windy wide open.

* * *

The mirror returned back to its normal state revealing the flabbergasted expressions of the nations. Everyone turned to the French and England man, who sat on the couch whistling acting as if they were innocent.

"Dudes that was so not cool." said America

"I can't believe you two did that!" exclaimed Canada

"Hm, I should have known it was those two." said China with distaste

"Why would draw on my face?" asked Japan. Everyone turned to the island nation who looked betrayed by the two nations. France and England can only look away in shame.

"First you break into Italy's home, then draw on a picture of the three of us, steal his sauce, and then leave his home a mess!" growled Germany cracking his knuckles. France and England cowered under the harsh German glare.

"Wait Germany don't beat them up!" exclaimed Italy. A wave of relief washed over the two thieves. "I want you to kill them!"

All signs of happiness left the duo, when those words left the Italians mouth. The two look up at Germany who looked menacing towering over the two. France and England let out very 'manly' shrieks as they ran away from the German man.

Italy calmly took his seat next to Japan, as the others looked at him bemused.

"Now who's next?"


End file.
